花と炎 - Hana y Honou
by Kaoru Tanuki
Summary: ONE-SHOT. La noción de los recuerdos es algo nuevo para Soujiro, pero es algo que conoció por muchos años. Sólo que nunca los tuvo buenos. Séptima y última parte de una serie de historias sobre Soujiro Seta. Traducción del fic "花と炎 - Hana and Honou" de HoshisamaValmor.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin les pertenecen a sus respectivos autores, editoriales y productoras. Es una historia destinada sólo al entretenimiento y sin fines de lucro.

Traducción del fic "花と炎 - Hana and Honou" de HoshisamaValmor.

Portada de 窓 (pixiv).

Última parte de las aventuras de Soujiro!

* * *

Había dos nuevos habitantes en el Dojo Kamiya. O mejor dicho, dos nuevos amigos que encontraron consuelo y seguridad en la familia Himura, incrementando la ya considerable cantidad de miembros.

"Ah, creo que esos dos están contigo."

"¿Areh?" Soujirou se volvió a Kaoru, esperando a que ella terminara de extender la hakama para secar.

"Son nuevos aquí, ninguno de los vecinos los había visto hasta hace una semana."

Los dos temas de conversación estaban sentados al otro lado del porche, aparentemente ajenos a la atención. Uno de los gatos, el de pelaje oscuro y brillante, era minucioso y se peinaba de manera paciente la cabeza, lamiendo cuidadosamente su pata suave antes de cepillar el polvo invisible una y otra vez. Sus ojos verdes se asomaban majestuosa y deliberadamente mientras se acicalaba, demostrando su conciencia bajo el manto de la indiferencia. Su compañero era mucho más evidente, y como para demostrarle a Soujirou que estaba equivocado en su suposición de que fingían desinterés, volteó sus llamativos ojos amarillos en su dirección. Tenía las orejas puntiagudas y afiladas, parecía bastante diabólico.

Soujirou sonrió.

Él también estaba sentado en el porche, vigilando a Kenji mientras jugaba. El bebé frunció el ceño con desconfianza, con la mirada fija en las criaturas peludas y luego se dirigió a Soujirou cuando el joven golpeó con sus dedos el piso de madera. Repitió los golpes en su regazo, llamando a los dos gatos. Se necesitó de un poco de insistencia para que la gata se levantara y acercara, seguida después por su compañero.

"Para ser gatos, son bastante atemorizantes," dijo Kaoru mientras Soujirou acariciaba al gato de ojos amarillos por detrás de la oreja.

"¿Atemorizantes? Son grandes, es verdad, pero son amables."

"Para ti, sí. Destruyeron un par de cosas en la casa del vecino."

"Oh. Son torpes, entonces," dijo Soujirou, acariciando al gato debajo de la barbilla, así su nariz se levantaría y sabría que lo estaban regañando. El gato estaba tan preocupado y arrepentido que levantó aún más su barbilla, cerró los ojos y ronroneó. La otra gata frotó su cabeza contra la muñeca de Soujirou, haciéndole cosquillas y exigiendo atención para ella.

Kaoru trató de acariciarla; parecía una gata amigable, pero ésta abrió los ojos y siseó bruscamente a la invasora. Mientras que Kaoru y cualquier otra persona hubieran retirado las manos instintivamente de las garras cortantes, Soujirou no parecía tener tales reflejos. Seguía acariciando al gato como si nada hubiese sucedido.

"¡Kaoru-san es agradable! No deberías ser así."

La gata ronroneó.

Kenji levantó su pequeña mano y saludó a las criaturas peludas, por suerte lejos de ellas. Todo el mundo sabía lo que significaban los saludos inocentes y tiernos del bebé Kenji, y claramente el temperamento de los gatos no necesitaba de mucho para ser irritado.

Kaoru estaba acostumbrada a que Soujirou le hablara a Kenji como si el bebé pudiera entender todo lo que le decía (y a veces parecía tal cosa), pero ese comportamiento también se mantenía al hablar con animales, especialmente gatos, con los que Soujirou tenía una particular predilección. Por cualquier razón, esos dos gatos parecían entender a Soujirou, cosa francamente desconcertante.

A Soujirou le gustaban mucho. Pero desafortunadamente, la aversión de los gatos por Kaoru no podía ser superada sólo porque él les dijera. Hasta vio su animosidad con Himura-san, y con el pequeño Kenji. Y ni hablar de la reputación de alborotadores dada por los vecinos. Sanosuke fue arañado en un ataque sorpresa cuando llegó a la casa un día, y ambos gatos inmediatamente treparon al regazo de Soujirou en busca de protección de un furioso (y con toda razón) Sanosuke.

_"¡¿De todos modos, qué son estas bestias?! ¿Guardaespaldas?"_

_"Son gatos callejeros," le había explicado Himura-san. "A veces vienen a comer. Pero son un poco caprichosos, sí que lo son."_

_"¡Entonces dejen de alimentar a esos pequeños monstruos! O tírenlos a otro vecino."_

_"Sólo comen lo que les doy," replicó Soujirou antes de que Himura-san pudiera continuar._

_Entonces Sanosuke se cernió sobre él._

_"¿Entonces por qué demonios-"_

_"Ellos no rompen nada por aquí, y no han lastimado a nadie."_

_"¡Me atacaron!"_

_"-hasta ahora, así es."_

_"Bueno, a ellos les cae bien Soujirou," agregó Himura-san. La pareja de gatos se acomodó en los brazos de Soujirou, ronroneando suavemente pero moviendo las colas con picardía mientras los miraban._

_"Y yo que pensaba que los gatos negros traían suerte," gruñó Sanosuke por lo bajo._

* * *

"¿Aún no les has puesto nombres?"

"¿Hm?"

"A tus gatos."

"Oh, ellos no- Hm, veo tu punto. Pero no he pensado en nombres, no. No soy bueno con esas cosas."

Kaoru miró al par, dos enormes bolas de piel negras que parecían tan inocentes y adorables estando dormidos en el porche. Jamás habían intentado entrar en la casa para robar comida o causar algún caos, como sí habían experimentado los pobres vecinos. Nunca traspasaron esa línea.

Kaoru se había encontrado a sí misma pensando en ello una y otra vez... Tal vez si los gatos hubieran sido hostiles con Kenji como lo eran con Kenshin y ella, podría haber estado menos dispuesta a considerarlo, insistiendo en que los animales se fueran, pero por cómo estaban las cosas, tenía un pequeño y curioso pensamiento...

"¿Sabes lo que es un memento?"

"¿Areh? No, Kaoru-san."

"Es un recordatorio de alguien o algo, para acordarnos de ellos. Como para tener una manifestación física de ellos."

"Ah. Es interesante. Nunca había pensado que valiera la pena pensar en eso."

Interesante. ¿Memoria y emoción asociadas con el tema del memento? Un objeto de cierto tiempo que sirviera de recordat-

"¡Oh! ¡He tenido un memento!"

"¿En serio?" Kaoru sonreía con sinceridad. Realmente disfrutaba de esos momentos de emoción espontánea.

"Pero uno muy malo," explicó, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Pero no parecía desmotivado. Simplemente no quería molestar a Kaoru. Se sentiría como si le estuviese fallando a toda su amabilidad en las últimas semanas que había pasado allí y por las cuales estaba tan agradecido. "Nunca lo pensé demasiado. Era doloroso, así que fingí que no pasó nada y lo escondí."

Soujirou se dio cuenta de que lo estaba diciendo en el sentido literal - él _sí _escondió la vieja wakizashi que tanta sangre había derramado – pero también estaba hablando sobre la consecuencia de esa sangre y el dolor. Reprimió sus emociones y las consideró inútiles por mucho tiempo.

Kaoru parecía saberlo. Su sonrisa era tranquilizadora.

"Eres muy valiente, Soujirou. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Kenshin también."

Soujirou parpadeó sorprendido por las palabras. Se quedó boquiabierto por un momento, y al no saber qué decir, tragó en seco y siguió encargándose de las verduras con las que estaba ayudando a Kaoru.

"Así que un memento es como un tesoro, ¿no?"

"Sí. Buenos o malos, son importantes. Aún si nos recuerdan algo malo, o personas malas... son importantes, pueden ayudar y protegernos. Es bueno tenerlos."

"Hm."

"¿Y?"

"¿Hm?"

"¿Empezarás a pensar en nombres?"

* * *

Soujirou aprendió más sobre mementos y volvió a sentirse en paz. La seguridad de la familia Himura, incluso del bebé Kenji, había traído la necesidad de ordenar la mente de Soujirou, resolviendo los temores desesperados y descansando las dudas.

La familia lo ayudaba, empacando algunas mudas de ropa - mementos de todo ese tiempo precioso: una nueva yukata, un nuevo gi, nueva hakama – y una caja de bento que olía delicioso desde lejos. Se sentía tan diferente de cuando Soujirou empezó su vagabundeo años atrás.

Se sentía seguro.

Alguien lo había cuidado, y él tendría mementos de ellos al recordar su amor y aceptación.

Y tenía mementos para recordar: de dónde había venido, y personas que lo cuidaron y aceptaron a su manera.

"¿No será demasiado pesado?" preguntó Kaoru, con un tono maternal en su voz.

"¡No te preocupes! Estoy acostumbrado a cargar cosas pesadas."

"Ten un buen viaje," dijo Himura-san con una sonrisa. "Puedes volver cuando quieras."

"¡Te estaremos esperando!"

El equipaje más grande en la espalda de Soujirou era un artilugio de respaldo que Himura-san había construido y atado fuertemente con cañas y sogas, ajustándose a la espalda de Soujirou como una mochila. Soujirou había sonreído al pensar que parecía un vendedor ambulante, y estaba extasiado por tenerlo. Himura-san lo había hecho en secreto, a modo de regalo, y hasta le agregó una protección para prevenir alguna improbable caída.

Los dos ocupantes a los cuales estaba destinado estaban a cada lado de los hombros de Soujirou.

"Estamos seguros de que no te sucederá nada con esos dos contigo."

El gato de ojos amarillos se pellizcó la pata con el soporte de caña, siseando por lo bajo. Soujirou rió y le dio unas palmadas en el cuello.

"Muchas gracias a ambos. Y también a usted, Poderoso Daimyo-sama," agregó Soujirou, inclinándose ante el bebé que estaba en el regazo de Kaoru. Kenji había crecido mucho en las últimas semanas. El bebé frunció el ceño y saludó a Soujirou.

Después de permitir una vez más que su cabello fuera jalado, lo que dejó a Kenji satisfecho y a los dos gatos silbando como serpientes, Soujirou se inclinó tanto como pudo sin inclinar tanto el respaldo y prometió regresar.

"Hana, Honou, vámonos."

Sus dos recuerdos vivientes ronronearon, y acompañaron a Soujirou en su nuevo viaje.

.

**おわり**

Hana (花) significa Flor; y Honou (炎), Llama.

Fin de las historias de Soujiro.


End file.
